


Established Relationship

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The air around them is crisp, biting their cheeks and noses and painting them with a hint of red. They are sharing warmth, their shoulders touching and their hands tangled together. It’s late and the park is empty, but they are in no hurry to get back home.





	Established Relationship

The air around them is crisp, biting their cheeks and noses and painting them with a hint of red. They are sharing warmth, their shoulders touching and their hands tangled together. It’s late and the park is empty, but they are in no hurry to get back home. 

They are walking back from a dinner, a celebratory meal to honor the anniversary of their relationship. Two years doesn’t seem that long when put to perspective with Magnus’ lifespan, but with how much they’ve been through together and how much they’ve learnt about each other, you could say that they’d been together for two decades and Magnus would believe it. 

Magnus looks to his left and sees the way the lamps illuminate his boyfriend’s face with their warm glow, his breath leaving his lips in small clouds that disappear into the night air. He feels so much love and adoration for the man walking next to him, and he knows with certainty that his feelings are reciprocated. 

Their relationship hasn’t been the easiest relationship Magnus has ever had, but every day of it has been worth fighting for. From the rocky start to the problems that were caused by the differences of their people, they’ve been able to work through them all. The reason has been clear from the start, at the end of their first date they had agreed that both felt like their relationship was worth making the effort for. A promise that they’ve kept through the years.  

And the effort has paid off. In each other they have a companion who doesn’t shy away from difficult times, from bad days or not so pretty parts of each other. They know that when they are at home they can let go, stop being the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock, they can be Alexander and Magnus, with no expectations or pressure aimed their way. 

They are different, but so are the pieces of a puzzle. But the way they fit together is seamless, and Magnus thanks whatever deity he has to thank for that they crossed paths.

Alec turns to look at him, smiling warmly. It’s a smile that’s reserved for Magnus only, and Magnus feels it sink into his bones and warm him from the inside out, chasing away the fall chill.

Magnus smiles back before he faces back forward again, leaning closer to Alec’s side as they continue their walk back to their loft. 

He can’t wait to see what the future has in store for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was a bit ????? too because,,, almost every Flufftober fic I've written so far has been established relationship fic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
